


Feelings Towards

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Claymore
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Three Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Any, any, fear and loathing in [fictional city of your choice]</p>
    </blockquote>





	Feelings Towards

**Author's Note:**

> Any, any, fear and loathing in [fictional city of your choice]

Fear and loathing doesn't quite go away over night, especially in a city like Rabona.

The feelings have had more than a decade to settle their claws into the hearts and minds of the people who live in this city.

Father Vincent seems to be of the idea that inviting the Claymores to live among the humans will gradually erase those feelings from the citizens and part of him wonders if that action will make things worse or better in the long run.


End file.
